bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Paige
'''Paige' (Japanese version: ) is a Gundalian Subterra brawler who works with the Battle Brawlers in the first arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Her Guardian Bakugan is Boulderon. A former soldier from Gundalia, she and Rafe have been sent by Fabia and Ren to learn from the Battle Brawlers. Appearance Befitting her former status, Paige has a soldierly physique and attire. She has short pink hair, wears a camouflage shirt, long khaki pants, and combat boots. She has blue earrings and wears a wristband in the Subterra colors on her right arm, with her BakuMeter on her left. Personality Paige is loyal to Prime Minister Nurzak, and views the Battle Brawlers as her teachers. As proof of Neathia and Gundalia's restored relationship, she gets along with Rafe. She also has been shown to be close with her Bakugan, Boulderon. What she felt about Barodius before the war is unknown, but when she discovers that he has become Mag Mel, she calls him an "old creep." Biography Paige and Rafe first appear in A Royale Pain, arriving from Neathia to help Shun after Taylean creates Silent Strike. Boulderon teaches Taylean a few pointers, while Rafe and Wolfurio chase Silent Strike away. In the end, she reveals she is a Gundalian and tells them what Mechtogan really are. She continues to insult the Brawlers' weaknesses, with Rafe agreeing with her. She and Rafe also explain that they were both sent by Fabia Sheen to help the Battle Brawlers out. She and Rafe are seen in Back In Sync, wondering why Princess Fabia would send them to learn from the Brawlers after seeing their weak performances from before. They are later shown watching Marucho's battle against Jack Punt. Paige battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in Mind Search alongside Rafe and Marucho. With their strategy, they successfully capture the flag and defeat Team Anubias and Sellon. Paige then reluctantly accepts to be one of the Battle Brawlers' students along with Rafe. In Re-connection, she and Rafe watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss Marucho's determination to battle Shun, even as he is losing. Shun eventually wins, but is convinced by Marucho's determination and sees the error in his ways. After seeing the battle, Paige mentions that she is becoming a fan of the Battle Brawlers. In Triple Threat, she and Rafe win their ranking brawls against Chaos Brawlers, and Interspace starts to get better. Later on, she and Rafe watch Shun and Marucho battle Anubias and Robin. In Interspace Under Siege, she, the Brawlers, and Team Anubias take down the Chaos Bakugan who are raiding Interspace. In A Hero Returns, she seems to be annoyed about Dan's attitude and acknowledges Marucho as the leader of the Brawlers. She doesn't believe Dan's dream and goes as far as to call him crazy, until she receives a transmission of Gundalia being attacked and goes with the Brawlers to save Gundalia from Mag Mel. When she, Rafe, and Marucho arrive at Gundalia in Gundalia Under Fire, they are nearly attacked by Gundalian soldiers. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, they meet up with Ren and discuss a battle plan to counter Mag Mel's forces. Prime Minister Nurzak asks Paige if she has been a good student for the Brawlers and she concurs. She seems to be quite annoyed at Marucho's plan since it's an ambush, and thus, she has to wait, but Rafe convinces her to believe in Marucho. In Battle Lines, Paige is eager to initiate an attack, since Marucho's plan failed. Later, she and Rafe attack the Chaos Bakugan, but soon leave. Marucho finds them to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. In Unlocking the Gate, she is separated with Shun and Marucho. They are attacked by Chaos Bakugan but Rafe saves them. Later, Dan and Drago share their powers with the others, allowing each of the Brawlers to summon their Mechtogan. Paige receives Subterra Vexfist for Boulderon. In True Colours, she and the Brawlers return to Bakugan Interspace. There, they are attacked by Chaos Bakugan, Anubias, and Sellon. Marucho orders Rafe and Paige to escort the remaining battlers to the access point. After the fight, they find out that they are trapped inside Interspace. In Dangerous Beauty, she interrupts Rafe's transmission to Marucho and tells him that Chris and Soon are arriving with Sellon. After exchanging insults with Sellon and Chris, nearly coming to blows, both sides are stopped by Dan. Afterwards, she and Rafe fight against Chaos Bakugan, with great difficulty. They receive a transmission from Marucho, who reminds them to attack the horns of the Chaos Bakugan and they succeed in destroying them. In Behind the Mask, Paige helps the Brawlers protect their headquarters in Interspace while Marucho tries to make a distress signal. When Dan fights Mag Mel, she discovers Mag Mel is Barodius, former leader of Gundalia, which irritates her. She successfully escapes Interspace with the other Brawlers in Interspace Armageddon. In The Final Takedown, she and Rafe fight against the Mechtogan Titans. After their victory, she reunites with Dan and the rest of the Battle Brawlers. What happens to her afterwards is unknown, but it can be assumed she returned to Gundalia. Bakugan *Subterra Boulderon (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Slingpike (BakuNano) *Subterra Vexfist (Mechtogan) (Made from Dan and Drago's power) *Subterra Blasterate (Battle Suit) (Given by Spectra) Trivia *Paige is the third main female Subterra brawler after Julie Makimoto and Mira Fermin, and the second main Gundalian brawler after Ren. She is also the only known female Gundalian Subterra brawler in the series. *Due to her somewhat masculine features and build, many fans initially mistook her for a male character based on appearances on early Gate Cards from Mechtanium Surge. **Based on concept art and animation reference sheets for the BakuMeters, Paige also wears the "men's" version, while Rafe wears the "female" version. (Whether the gendered *Paige is the only Gundalian who never shows her true appearance. Battles de:Paige Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users Category:Female